Yara Shanu Maaf Karin
by Drizzle1640
Summary: Hi...another Dareya story from my side... Ek galti..bahut bara loss..life turned..but can it be all settle once again?let's see...Peep in to know more! :) [Chapter 7 updated]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hello everyone...It's _**Sreya**_ again here with an another _**Dareya**_ Story...I'm so glad to see that people is liking my style of writing stories( _Though I don't like mine_ :P)...so, today I'm here with a story totally out of my comfort zone...don't know whether you all like it or not...it's just a try :)

So...let's go through the story...

 **~O~**

" **Papa...vo gleen cal!"**

A sweet and cute voice of a 2-3 year baby boy echoed in the room...his father smiled and forwarded the greened coloured car to him.

The kid pick up another toy and showed it to an woman enthusiastically- **"Badima deko yea papane kal mele liye laye hai."**

Woman( _Smilingly_ )- **"Arey wah...yea toh bohot jyada sundar hai."**

In the meantime a voice of another woman came from the door, **"DAYA aapne firse use ek naya toy kharidkar diya?"**

Daya( _Murmured_ )- **"Phas gaye..** ( _In a sweet voice_ ) **.."Arey SHREYA vo tumhe pata hai na parso uska ek toy tut gaya tha toh maine socha..."**

Shreya interrupted- **"Toh aapne socha ek aur toy kharid kar laye...kiu?"** ( _Daya nodded silently_ )

Shreya now turned to the another women- **"Aur TARIKA tum bhi isme inke sath de rahe ho?"** ( _glaring at both_ ) **.."Dono milkar bigad rahe ho meri bachhe ko."**

Saransh( _Dareya's son_ )- **"Mamma deko meli nayi toy"** ( _Innocently_ )

Shreya( _Sarcastically_ )- **"Haan beta mai toh dekh rahi hun, aap bhi dekho kaise aapke Papa aur badima aapko bigadte hai aapko"** ( _She stormed out of the room_ )

 **Abhijeet** , who was the witness of the whole scene and pretend to be reading file, can't stop himself anymore and laughed aloud.

Daya and Tarika both shot a fiery glance to him- **"Haso maat!"** ( _Abhijeet stop laughing and again started to read the file with a serious face_ )

 **Days pass happily...but life is not so easy...it takes a hard turn...**

 **After some days-**

Daya came back from bureau but found none in the drawing room...then he peeped inside his room and found Shreya busy with Saransh...he coughed a little and by this Shreya's attention moved towards him.

Shreya- **"Arey aa gaye aap? Aaj ita late hua? Hum sab toh kab ka wapas aa gaye bureau se!"**

Daya nodded, **"Haan...aaj thora jyada kaam tha, isiliye late hua."** ( _Picking up Saransh_ ) **.."Aur, kaisa hai mera beta?"**

Saransh- **"Bohooooot achha."** ( _stretching up his arms cutely_ )

Shreya smiled at both of them, **"Aap uske sath rahiye, mai aake liye chai banakar lati hun."**

Daya smiled too, **"Thik hai."** ( _Shreya went from there_ )

Meanwhile Saransh pulled Daya's arm, **"Papa, telna hai."**

Daya- **"Thik hai beta, ek minute...** ( _He went towards the drawer and unlocking it, he put his revolver inside it_ )

Saransh became restless, **"Papa, daldi ayo na!"**

Daya- **"haan beta, abhi aayi."** ( _He went towards him_ )

They both became engrossed in the play...Saransh was playing and talking continusly while Daya was looking at him with so much love...suddenly Daya's mobile beeped...he saw the caller id and it was ACP sir...he looked at Saransh and said, **"Beta, aap baitho, mai abhi aaya."**

Saransh nodded- **"tik hai."** ( Daya went outside of the room to pick up the call)

Suddenly one of his toy car fell from the bed and rolled towards the table. He got down to pick up the toy. He looked at the drawer...he pulled the drawer and found it open...he saw the revolver of Daya...this thing was always attractive for her but he never get a chance before to touch this...he was so happy to get it and started to play with that and in between the safety catch of the gun opened...

Daya finished the call and went towards the room...here Shreya also finished making tea and went towards the room...suddenly a sound of a gunshot echoed in the house...

 **~O~**

 **Chapter ends at least...now do know me how is it...I'm so curious to know how it is and should I continue it or not... :)**

 **Donno when will update the next...bcz I shall go for a trip tomorrow :)**

 **HAPPY HOLI TO YOU ALL IN ADVANCE :D**

 **Share your views through your reviews...**

 **Stay blessed,**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	2. Biggest Lost

_**A/N-**_ Hello everyone..how are you all? Hope you all enjoyed Holi! :)...Me not :(..as I was travelling then! :)...& now I'm ill :(...anyways...thnx for all of your review...i thanked you all for your lovely review at last...now let's go through the story... :)

 _So sorry to all in advance...I can't able to fulfil some people's request in this chapter! :'(_

 **~O~**

Everyone heard the sound and rushed to the room...Dareya together rushed to the room at first...Abhirika entered home just after them...and the scene before their eyes horrified them...

They found Saransh lied on the pool of blood of the ground...and the gun was laid beside his hand...

Shreya froze at her place to see him...the world seemed stopped to her...Daya rushed to him and took him on his lap...he found a bullet hole in the left side of saransh's chest near heart...

Abhijeet also rushed to Saransh and Tarika went to support Shreya who still stood there like lifeless...

Abhijeet took out his phone but again put in on his pocket...he said weakly, **"Mai gadi nikal rahi hun, hume Saransh ko lekar hospital jana hoga."**

They all heard Daya murmuring, **"Yea kya ho gaya...yea maine kya glti kar di..."**

After Abhijeet went, Tarika tapped Shreya's shoulder and said in a trembling voice, **"Shreya chalo, hume Saransh ko lekar hospital jana hoga!"**

By this, Shreya came out from her shocking state...She took Saransh in her arms and broke down...

Tarika patted both daya and shreya's shoulder and said, **"Saransh ko kuchh nhi hoga...chalo hospital chalte hai."**

 **At hospital-**

Everybody was waiting impatiently outside of the operation theatre...Shreya was crying sitting on the bench, Tarika was consoling her...Abhijeet was roaming continuously here and there...while Daya was standing alone in a corner silently with head down...none can say what was going inside his mind seeing his emotionless face...

Suddenly everyone notice the operation had ended and doctor come out from the operation theatre...Shreya almost ran towards doctor and asked, **"Doctor, kaisa hai mera bachha? Vo..vo thik toh hai na?Use kuchh hua toh nehi na? Bataiye na...Aap chup kiu hai? kuch bol kiu nehi rahe?"**

Doctor looked at all of them and downed head...

Now Abhijeet came forward and ask, **"Kya hua doctor?Vo thik toh hai na?"**

Tarika became impatient, **"Doctor batayiye na kuchh."**

Shreya again asked with lots of hope, **"Vo thik ho gaya hai na?"...** But doctor remain silent as before...

Now daya came forward slowly and ask in a cold voice, **"Doctor?"**

Doctor looked up at him and nodded in a low voice, **"Humne bohot koshish ki, but usko bach nehi paya..."** ( _Doctor excused and left_ )

Everybody felt as everything stopped infront of them...Shreya sat there with a thud...Tarika hold her hand...Shreya looked at her and broke down in cry...

Abhijeet spoke in a heavy voice, **"Tarika tum Shreya ko sambhalo..."** ( _He gave a look to Daya and went from there_ )

Daya looked blankly at them for sometime then turned to go...but suddenly he heard a shrill of Tarika and turned back to see that Shreya faint...he rushed to her to support...

Daya- **"Shreya...!"** ( _But stopped_ _seeing Tarika's face_ )

Tarika looked at him tiredly and wentfrom there with Shreya along with the the help of others...

Daya stood there shockingly for some time and then went from there...

 **After some hours-**

Saransh death rituals were done...Abhijeet did all the rituals...Daya just stood alone in a corner and watched everything with an emotionless face...

After everything done, Abhijeet got a phone call from Tarika that Shreya gained her conscious...

Abhijeet looked at other and said- **"Tarika ka phone tha, Shreya ko hosh aa gaya hai...hume aab hospital jaana hoga** ( _He shot a glance towards Daya and went from there_ )

 **At Hospital-**

Everybody went after meeting Shreya...she was still in a shock to say anything...at least Daya entered in the cabin slowly...but Shreya became so angry after seeing him...

Shreya( _Yelling at him_ )- **"Aab kiu aaye hain aap yahan? Kya chahiye aapko? Aaj aapki wajase mera beta jinda nehi hai!..suna aapne?Sirf aur sirf aapki wajase!..Kiu nehi kiya tha aapne drawer ko bandh!..kiu bhul gaye aap?..Aapki vo galti ke liye aaj mera beta mujhe chodke chala gaya!..Chala gaya!...** ( _She cried out loudly and Tarika started to console her_ )

Daya still with head down mumbled a **"Sorry"** and went from there...

Tarika saw him going and about to speak up but Abhijeet stopped her, **"Use chhod do Tarika, aab baas Shreya ke bareme socho"...**

Daya heard it and he felt like he once again lost everything...

 **At Daya's Side-**

Daya was driving the car towards home...what's going on his mind none can understand seeing his face...suddenly he noticed a toy shop...he parked his car aside and looked at those toys for sometime...he remembered how much Saransh love toys...he went inside the shop and bought so many toys and drove back to home...

 **At Home-**

Daya unlocked the home and went inside...he looked around his house...Every corner of his house made him remember about Saransh...how he used to play with Daya and others...his laughter...cry...his 'Nakhre' with Shreya while eating and all...Daya felt like Saransh is calling him from every corner as he used to while playing Hide & Sick...Daya stood there for some time and then went inside Sransh's room...he placed all the toys he bought in the ground and sat in the middle of those...he stretched his arms smilingly and finally spoke up...

 **Daya** ( _Smilingly_ )- **"Aao beta!"...**

 **~O~**

 **I knw I knw...now U ppl r feeling just like killing me...bt belive me...** _ **It costs me many a tear to kill him**_ **...now you people are completely free to tell me anything in the review...as I knw I hurt many of you in this chapter :(...but as U all knw...it's nt the end after all...let's see what happen next...I mean in upcoming chapters ;)...**

 _ **Now it's time to thank you all-**_

 **Karan, aash vin, love duo nd crazy for Abhirika, arushi-nadia, Krishna, daya's Tina, Daya's lover-** Sorry dear..But let's see what happen next...thnx fr ur rvws :)..

 **arooj, Aftab, humdard duo, Geet SHREYAholic, FantasticMAGGI02, sani, Suhana, ammunikki, Ravu161, luv u shreya, Prachi.4893-** Thnx a lot :)...

 **Dayu** **Singh** \- Thnx fr Ur compliment dear :)...

 **richa darshan-** Yah..gunshot!..:(...thnx fr ur rvw :)...

 **gorgeous purvi-** I wan't a big rvw this time...understand? -_-...thnx fr d rvw mamma! :*

 **Shweta04-** Thnx fr ur swt rvw dear...I like it soooo much...U also rvwed on my other 2 stories na? Thnx fr tht too!...& U caught it absolutely right about my story dear...and I'll try to put them in further chapters, ok?...& can we be friends? :)...

 **I don't recheck it...as I knw if I did so, I'll cry out then *emotional me*...so plzz ignore my mistakes! :( :'(**

 **I'll try to update next chapters ASAP, OK?**

 **Till then, stay blessed...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N-**_ Hello! Am I late?

Sorry for that...Thank you all for your sweet reviews...

 **HAPPY MARATHI NEW YEAR (** _ **GUDI PADWA**_ **), UGADI, CHETI CHAND, CHAITRA NAVARATRI TO YOU ALL! :D** ( _so many festivals today? :o_ )

Now I wanna declare one thing, & that is first I'll complete this story and then will my another story _**"LoVe By ChAnCe"**_ as that one will be a bit long story...otherwise, I will became sandwich between both of my story...hope you people don't mind!

Now no more bakbak...let's go through the story...

 **~O~**

 **After Few Days-**

Shreya came back from hospital along with Abhirika and the whole CID team ...Daya opened the door...Shreya again became angry seeing him...she directly went inside the room...

Abhijeet took a sigh and went inside his room...Tarika also followed him...while Daya just closed the door and sat on the couch with closed eyes...

Suddenly everyone heard the sound of breaking and throwing from Dareya's room...Abhirika rushed towards the room and found Shreya breaking and throwing all the stuff out of the room which belonged to Daya...Tarika tried to stop her...

Tarika- **"Shreya hosh mein aao, kya kar rahe ho?"**

Shreya( _Shouting_ )- **"Mujhe meri bete ke khooni ke sath ek hi kamre mein nehi rehna Tarika...ya toh vo iss kamre mein rehenge...nehi toh mai..."**

Tarika- **"Shreya..."**

Shreya- **"Please!"** ( _Folding hands_ )

By then Daya also came there...seeing the mess, he looked at all in a questioning face...Shreya again became hyper seeing him and shouted...

Shreya( _Yelling_ )- **"Mujhe nehi rehna aapke sath...samjhe aap? I hate you!"** ( _She closed the door of the room with a bang and started to cry_ )

Abhirika also gave a look to Daya and went from there...team members also left from there bidding bye...

Daya looked at the closed room sadly and then went from there taking his stuff...

Inside the room...Shreya was crying bitterly...suddenly she noticed that the photo of Dareya and still there on the bedside table beside the photo of Saransh...She picked it up in anger to throw it but suddenly hugged the photo and started to cry more bitterly...

 **After About One Month-**

Shreya still was not talking with Daya...none even dare to speak Daya's name in front of her...Daya too didn't seem much interested about all that...he was always in his own world...neither talked much nor expressed his feelings...but none noticed his unusual behaviour as everyone suspected him as the main reason of Saransh's death...

One day Daya went to Abhijeet to discuss something but stopped at the door hearing what he said to Tarika...

Abhijeet- **"Aaj jo kuchh bhi ho raha hai humure ghar pe inn sab ka jimmedar Daya hi hai"** ( _Daya shocked_ ) **.."Humesha laparwai har kaam mein...aaj uska natija toh dekho...usi laparwai ke wajase aaj sab kuchh khatam ho gaya...sab khatam kar diya usne..."**

Daya's heart broke after listening...he forgot why he went there and came back to his room with a heavy heart...he remembered how Abhijeet used to support him...

 **Flashback-**

It was only some months after Dareya's marriage... Abhijeet was reading a file on a lazy morning...suddenly he found Shreya shouting at Daya...

Abhijeet came forward and asked, **"Kya hua?"**

Daya( _Angrily_ )- **"Aab dekho na yaar...ek party mein mai kal jana bhul gaya yea issue lekar mujhse yea jhagad rahi hai...maine aisa janbujhkar toh nehi kiya na...kaam ke chakkar mein mai bhul gaya..."**

Shreya( _In the same tone_ )- **"Kaam toh mai bhi karti hun na...mai toh nehi bhulti...kaal kitni der tak aapka intejer kiya maine..."**

Daya( _Cutting her_ )- **"Haan...toh tumhe pata hai na yea new case lekar kitna busy hun mai...bohot important case hai yaar..."**

Abhijeet( _Sighing_ )- **"Kya yaar...abhi abhi shaadi hua hai aur abhi se jhagad rahe ho?"** ( _To rescue Daya_ ) **"Arey kya bekar ke topic mein jhagad rahe ho yaar...** ( _To Shreya_ ) **"Arey chhodo na yaar, tum jante ho n Daya ko...bechare se galti ho gayi...aab maaf bhi kar do."**

Shreya- **"Par bhaiya..."**

Abhijeet- **"Arey thik hai Daya iss case khatam hone ke baad tumhe lekar ghumne jayega...kiu Daya?** ( _Eyeing him to say yes_ )

Daya( _Stammering_ )- **"H..haa..haan haan...kiu nehi...jarur."**

Abhijeet- **"Chalo aab to maaf kar do bechare ko..."**

Shreya- **"Thik hai, chalo maaf kiya..par aagli baar aisa nehi hona chahiye"**

Duo in union- **"Bilkul nehi.."**

Shreya- **"Thik hai"** ( _& she went from there_ )

After Shreya went Daya turned to Abhijeet and said, **"Thank you Boss..mujhe support karneke liye"**

Abhijeet- **"Aab mai nehi to kon tujhe support karega haan? Mai tujhe humesha support karunga...don't worry..."**

Both smiled...

 **Flashback End...**

Daya looked beside him and spoke, **"Dekha beta...ab koi tumhare papa se pyaar nehi karta!"**

 **..**

Here Abhijeet still talking with Tarika...

Abhijeet( _Sighed_ )- **"Pata hai Tarika uska chehra dekhta hunt oh mujhe bohot gussa aata hai per ajeeb sa...Tarika vo toh kabhi khud ko maaf nehi kar payega...kaise jiyega vo?"**

Tarika- **"Fir tum kyun..."**

Abhijeet- **"Saransh ka chehra yaad aata hai aur bohot gussa aa jata hai"** ( _H_ _e just moved out of the room_ )

 **After About One Week-**

Days were passing like before...nothing had changed...

One evening Shreya came out of washroom and saw Daya searching something in the room...her anger again raised and she shouted at Daya...

Shreya( _Angrily_ )- **"Kya kar rahe hai aap yahan? Aapko maine mana kiya na iss kamre mein aane se!...fir kiu aaye hai aap yahan? Kya chahiye aapko?**

Daya- **"Kya matlab hai tumhara? Tum toh gussa mujhse ho na? Itna gussa ki aapne bete ko hi bhul gaye? Tumhe pata hai na use khilone(Toys) kitne pasand hai? Ya fir vo bhi bhul gaye...mai toh bas uska vo green colour ka toy car lene aaya tha jo yahan hai! Usne mujhse kaha ki usko vo chahiye...samjhe?** ( _Angrily_ )

Shreya( _In utter ashtonishment_ )- **"Kya keh rahe hai aap? Aap hosh mein toh hai na?"**

Daya- **"Haan mai hosh mein hi hun...par shayad tumlog uske bareme bhul gaye ho! Uske paas jate bhi nehi ho...** ( _He couldn't find the toy and stood up_ ) **"Vo car toh yahan hai nehi...shayad kahi kho gaya...** ( _Looking at Shreya_ ) **..."Chalti hun...kabhi maan kare toh aapni bete ko dekhne aa jana..."** ( _He went out of the room_ )

Shreya still stood there shockingly for some time...then suddenly something strike in her mind and she ran to Daya's room...

Shreya stood before the door and saw Daya sitting with various toys in the bed and adoring something invisible on his lap...she heard him speaking, **"Chinta maat karo beta...vo toy shayad kahi kho gaya...mai waisa hi dusra toy kal le aaunga...ok?..."**

Shreya looked at all this shockingly...fear passed through her spain...

.

.

 **~O~**

 **Phew! Done at least...so, how's it and the small duo scene? My first try on them...hope not so bad...**

 **Some of you asked me not to make it a sad ending...don't worry...mujhe sad ending bilkul pasand nehi hai...so, be tension free! ;)**

 **Now thanks to them who reviewed...**

 **Bharathi, love duo nd crazy for Abhirika, aash vin-** Don't worry...thnx for ur rvw :)

 **arooj, Daya Singh, karan, luv u shreya, DAREya fans, arushi-nadia, Geet SHREYAholic, FantasticMAGGI02, Sania Ali, ashmika kv shreya fan, salmazhv, Aftab, Guest-** Thnx fr ur rvw all :)

 **-** Thnx fr ur swt rvw :)

 **rasgulla-** Just wait and watch :)

 **Haya-** Thnx fr ur swt rvw dear :)

 **Ashi-** Aww...dnt cry dear :(...thnx fr d rvw :)

 **km-fan-** Yah u r right dear!...thnx fr d rvw :)

 **gorgeous purvi-** Yes U r late! -_-...Upar se SHOLLY to me?...nt fair...dnt b sad...I hope ur wish will come true soon... ;)

 **Now share your views through the rivews...**

 **Will try to update ASAP ;)...tabtak...do miss me**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N-**_ Hello People, how are you all?

Hope you all are fine! :)

 **Belated** _**HAPPY VAISHAKHI, BENGALI NEW YEAR(Subho Noboborsho), VISHU, ODIA NEW YEAR,**_ **& Agar kuchh aur festivals ho toh phir uske liye bhi sabko Hardik Subhkamnay! **_(Again so many festivals! :o :P)_ __

I'm so sorry for being this so much late...but what to do? I'm a too much moody girl...and lazy too :( :P...I'm hopeless about me now *Sigh*...anyways, at least I'm here with an another chapter...now read and let me know how is it...Here we go...

 **~O~**

 **After Few Days-**

Shreya was still tensed about that incident...but she didn't tell about this to others...

One day Tarika was passing through Daya's room when she heard Daya's voice and thought Abhijeet at least agreed to talk with him and she curiously peeped inside..

But the scene in front of her wondered her...

She saw Daya was strolling with something invisible and telling story as he used to do with Saransh...she froze at her place for some time and then rushed to Abhijeet...

 **At Abhirika's Room-**

Abhijeet nodded his head in disagree... **"Nehi Tarika...yea jarur tumhari koi vehem hoga...agar use sachmein koi promlem hota toh vo case solve karneke time toh ajeeb behaviour nehi karta...even bureau mein bhi koi ajeeb sa harkat nehi karta vo...**

Tarika- **"Abhi I think Daya ko yehi lagta hai ki Saransh zinda hai isiliye vo aisa behave kar raha hai...and jab Saransh tha humure sath toh kya Daya kaam thikse nehi karta tha?"**

Abhijeet- **"Nehi Tarika...Daya itna bhi kamzor nehi hai...tum koi galti kar rahe ho..."**

Tarika( _Sighed_ )- **"Dekho Abhi...as a doctor mujhe yea baat alarming laga toh mai tumhe bataya...aab tumhe jo thik lage vo karo...** ( _She left from the room_ )

Abhijeet sighed and sat on the bed...inside his heart...he too feeling anxious for Daya...

 **At Evening-**

Abhijeet secretly went inside Daya's room after informing Tarika was not nearby...he went inside and saw Daya sleeping peacefully on his bed...Abhijeet sat near him and started to stroke his hair lovingly...

Abhijeet- **"Kya halat bna liya hai apna hmm? Aur hum sab bhi itna gussa ho gaye ki...mai bhi tujhse bekhabar ho gaya?"** ( _He looked around, all the toys, colours, books, etc. Scattered in the room...Abhijeet took a deep breath and started gathering all those things_ ) **..** **"Tujhe sach accept karna hi hoga Daya...warna hume tujhe bhi kho...nehi nehi, aab Shreya se baat karni hogi iss bareme. Daya ko uski jarurat aab sabse jyada hoga..."**

Abhijeet got up gathering all the stuffs but again came back and bent to Daya...he mumbled, **"Sorry yaar"** and with a sigh moved out of the room...disposing all the items at store room he called Tarika in their room...he really need to discus with a doctor...

 **After Sometime, in Abhirika's Room-**

Abhijeet( _In a serious tone_ )- **"Dekho Tarika, aab hum sabko Daya ke bareme pata hai...maine abhi dekha uska halath...par mujhe kuchh samajh mein nehi aa raha hai ki mai kya karu...mujhe bohot tension ho raha hai Daya ke liye...tum toh ek doctor ho na...tumhe toh pata hoga...**

Tarika( _Nodded_ )- **"Abhi filhal toh hume aab pehele Shreya se iss bareme baat karna hoga...vo shayad abhi bhi Daya se gussa hai...use iss bareme batana hoga...use samjhana hoga...kiunki aab Daya ko uski jarurat sabse jyada hai...phir baki saab...**

Abhijeet( _Cutting her_ )- **"Tum chinta maat karo...mai baat karunga Shreya se...use samjhaunga..."**

 **~O~**

 **Done at least! WOW...great news for me :P...Sorry for a short update...I wish next one will be long...donno when will update next...will try to update soon at least...After all I'm a good girl :D :P...jokes apart...**

 **Thnx to Those Who Reviewed-**

 **Dostifan, arooj, luv u shreya, karan, jebagomes1, km-fan, Haya, Shreyub, Daya's Tina, Daya's lover, haree, Dips, aash vin, Dayu Singh-** Thnx fr ur rvws...M so gald ^_^!

 **DAREya fans, Nia757, Angel7811, aftab, Humdard duo, ammunikki, ashmika kv shrey fan, Aftab-** Thnx fr ur support dear :D

 **Shreyadaya-** Yeh U r so right...bt can't hlp it :(...thnx fr ur rvw dear :)

 **Priyaa.s** \- Plz dnt cry...and once again chhotu update...sry fr dat...& thnx fr d rvw :)

 **Guest21-** Keep on reading to knw d next! ;)

 **salmazhv-** Dear I told dat only na...I'll complete this first...thnx fr d rvw! :)

 **love duo nd crazy for Abhirika-** Aww...dnt get sad...everythng will b fine soon ok? :D...thnx fr d rvw! :)

 **rasgulla-** Me too think so ;)...M fine..U? Thnx fr ur rvw :)

 **Ashi-** Arey dnt get too much sad yaar...log rone lage toh update kaise karu...and sry fr reposting and making U confused...socha bht din se update nhi kiya agar log bhul gye toh? :(...thnx fr ur rvw anyways :D...

 **Purvi's niharika-** No sorry thanx right? ;)...and M nt angry wid U...i was jst pretending :P...Thnx fr d rvw...lv U :*

 **gorgeous purvi-** Nvr mind mamma...thnx fr ur rvw...I lvvvv it! :*

 **All the Guests-** Thnx U all a lotttt! :)

 **Sorry if I forget anybody!...**

 **And thnx to all silent readers too!...**

 **Now share ur views through d rvws...**

 **Miss me..**

 **Take care and stay blessed..**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-**_ Hello...

Am I _early_?

Well...I've a certain reason for being early...& that is one of my reader cum reviewer- _Priyaa.s_...well so all thanks goes to her...

 **Priyaa.s-** Dear, please don't get angry on me...plzzzzz! _/\\_... & who told you that I don't care?...you are a regular reader and reviewer of my story and surly I do care about all of my readers...after all they always inspired me to write or update stories right?...see, now I'm here with the new chapter jaldi jaldi...right? :D...hope now you are happy?...now don't be angry with this little, cute, innocent and good[:P] girl any more please *Puppy eyes*

Others, so here is my next update...let's go through it!...

 **~O~**

 **Next Day Evening-**

Abhijeet went to Shreya's room and knocked at the door...Shreya looked at him and he entered in the room...

Shreya( _Surprizingly_ )- **"Bhaiya aap yahan? Kya baat hai?"**

Abhijeet( _In a serious tone_ )- **"Dekho Shreya, mujhe tumse kuchh jaruri baat karni hai...Daya ke bareme."**

Shreya- **"Kya? Daya ke bareme?"** ( _Turning her face_ ) **"Bhaiya mujhe aab unke bareme koi baat nehi karni...please!"**

Abhijeet( _Seriously_ )- **"Shreya baat ko samjho...dekho it's a serious matter."**

Shreya( _In a tensed voice_ )- **"Kiu? Kya hua hai?"**

Abhijeet told her everything about Daya...what Tarika and he saw and all...

Shreya listen to him carefully then replied coldly, **"Mujhe pata hai iss bareme."**

Abhijeet became shocked to hear her, **"Tumhe pata hai matlab?"**

Shreya replied, **"Haan"** ( _Not looking at him_ )

Abhijeet still in a shock state, **"Vo kaise?"**

Shreya told him whatever she saw...

Abhijeet became furious to know everything...he literally shout at Shreya, **"Kya? Tumhe sab kuchh pata hone par bhi tumne kuchh bhi nehi kiya? At least hume toh bata sakte the na?"**

Shreya still without looking at him replied, **"Kiunki mujhe aab unke kisi bareme koi farak nehi padhta...aab sab kuchh khatam ho chukka hai..."**

Abhijeet( _Angrily_ )- **"Kiu? Kiu farak nehi padhta tumhe? Kiunki uski Galati ke wajase Saransh aab humure bich nehi hai?** ( _After a pause_ ) **"Kahin aisa na ho jaye ki beta khone ki gham mein aapne..aapne Pati ko hi kho do...**

Shreya looked at him with moist eyes...

Abhijeet looked at her then calmly started again, **"Dekho Shreya...Daya ne jo kiya hai vo galti hai, gunah nehi...usne jo bhi kiya aanjane mein kiya...but tum jo kar rahe ho vo toh janbujhkar kar rahe ho na?...agar hume yea baat nehi pata chalta toh kya tum aise hi khamosh rehte?..kal agar Daya ko kuchh ho gaya toh kya tum khudko maaf kar payoge?"**

 **Abhijeet saw Shreya in deep thought...**

He took a deep sigh and left Shreya to think sometime alone...

Here Shreya was thinking about the memories of past...

 **Flashback-**

Saransh was so little then...he just could crawl then...and it became his habit to crawl around the house...one day Shreya made Saransh sat on the bed and went out to make dinner...suddenly she realised than she didn't hear Saransh's voice for long...she became afraid and ran to his room...she shocked to see the scenario in front of her...

.

.

She saw Saransh in Daya's lap chatting merrily in his baby voice and baby talking style...She looked at them and asked, **"Yea kya kar kahe hai aap? Bureau se akar change bhi nehi kiya aapne abhi tak."**

Daya smiled and said, **"Vo mai room mein jaa raha tha toh dekha Saransh bed par hai toh mujhe laga ki agar vo gir jaye toh maine use uthaliya..."**

Shreya laughed a little and said, **"Yeh toh aapne bohot achha kiya...mai bewajah iske liye pareshaan ho rahi thi."**

Both smiled looking at Saransh...

 **Flashback End...**

Shreya smiled thinking about the past...the time she spent with Daya came to her mind...

 **Flashback-**

Dareya was coming back from Pune completing a case...Suddenly she shouted, **"Daya sir iss raste se chaliye, sidha jayenge toh rasta bohot jyada hoga"**

Daya while driving replied, **"Shreya iss raste se hum Mumbai nhi jaa sakte"**

Shreya made a face and kept mum...

Daya smiled at her and said, **"Shreya sachmein iss raste se hum nhi jaa sakte."**

Shreya said, **"I know ...aap toh sab jante hai na..."** *Pout*

Daya sighed & said, **"Thik hai chalo kisise puchhte hai."**

They asked people and Daya came to know that Shreya was right...

Shreya came back to the car with Daya & smirked looking at him, **"Toh kon sahi tha, SIR?"**

Daya salute her, **"Of course you mam."**

Both burst out in laughing and hugged each other...Then Daya drove off to their destination...

 **Flashback End...**

Shreya found herself laughing again and closed her eyes with a sweet yet painful smile...

 **At Daya's Room-**

Abhijeet left Shreya's room and directly went to Daya's room...he entered inside Daya's room and found Daya busy in searching something...

Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart seeing Daya like this...he went near Daya and placed his on Daya's shoulder...Daya shocked to see him there as after he shifted on that room...none talked with him except about some official stuff and never entered in his room...

Abhijeet smiled looking at Daya's shocked expression and asked, **"kya hua?"**

Daya still in the shocked state asked, **"Tum?"**

Daya touched Abhijeet's hand on his shoulder and became emotional...he hugged Abhijeet tightly and Abhijeet too hugged him back...he started to stroke Daya's hair lovingly and then asked, **"Kya dhund rahe the?"**

Daya still in hug replied, **"Saransh ka ek khilona** (Toy) **"**

Abhijeet sadly smiled and asked, **"Kiu?"**

Daya- **"Vo Saransh bohot jid kar raha tha isiliye."**

Abhijeet asked him softly, **"Kahan hai Saransh?"**

Daya- **"Vo Shreya ke room mein gaya hai...usse khelne..."**

Abhijeet sighed and said, **"Nehi Daya, Saransh wahan nehi hai."**

Now Daya looked at him confusingly, **"Nehi hai matlab?"**

Abhijeet said, **"Saransh kahin pe bhi nehi hai Daya...vo.."**

Daya jerked him and said, **"Kya bol rahe ho tum Abhi..."**

Abhijeet said softly, **"Dekh Daya mai janta hun ek pita ke liye yea sach ko accept karna difficult hai...but yehi sach hai ki Saransh aab aur humure bich..."**

Daya cut him in the middle bit angrily, **"Bass abhi...yea sab tum kya bol rahe ho...Saransh yehi hai Abhi..."**

Abhijeet asked calmly- **"Thik hai, toh yea batao ki mai tumse gussa kiu tha? Infact sab tumse kis wajase gussa hai?**

Daya became stunned for sometime after hearing that...he don't know the answer of the question...he silently stand there for sometime then looked at Abhijeet strangly...

.

.

.

.

.

 **~O~**

 **Phew! Done at least...M relived now...I wish mai humesha inti dil lagakar and jaldi story update kar saku :P...well, it depends on god :D**

 **Thnks to all of my reviewers...M so happy...This story gain 101 REVIEW! Wow!**

 **Congo to Ashi...U r my 100** **th** **reviewer!**

 **& Ravu di...U r 101** **th** **! Congratulation! :D**

 **& Above all...congo to me too! :P...after all I get dat much rvws which I nvr expected! :D**

 **Well time to thnk U all...**

 **gorgeous purvi-** OMG! So fast!...datz y I love you so much mum...thnx fr d rvw :*

 **salmazhv-** Oh! Nvr mind na! :D...thnx fr ur rvw! :)

 **Priyaa.s-** Double rvw! :o...well, tdy M eagerly waiting for ur rvw!...thnk U Dear! :D

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika-** Hey r U Bengali? M Bengali actually...and yah...Abhijeet always ready to solve Daya's prob U knw na ;)...thnx fr d rvw :)

 **haree-** Everything will be fine soon dear...dnt worry :)...thnx fr ur rvw! :)

 **Dayu Singh-** Whatta talent of insulting through praising words right?...M shocked dear ;)...well...here's d latest chapter...hope u like it :)

 **Ashi-** Thnx fr d rvw!...and congo again :D

 **Ravu161-** Seriously...bht jldi mili aapki rvw mujhe di :P...well, hw's ur xm? Lemme knw ok?...congo once again...thnx fr d rvw! :D

 **Shreyadaya-** Dnt worry...everything will b fine soon ok? Thnx fr d rvw :)

 **rasgulla-** watz ur fb id name?

 **aash vin, luv u shreya, Daya's lover, Karan-** Here's d next one...thnx fr ur rvws all :D

 **Haya, arooj, Nia757, km-fan, Aftab-** Thnx fr ur rvws :)

 **Sorry if frget anyone...**

 **Thnx to all silent readers too...:)**

 **Now lemme know how's this one through ur rvws...m looking forward... :D**

 **Pls ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N-**_ Hello all...how are you?

I'm not fine **-_-** 10th May ko result...donno what will happen...plzzzz pray for me! _/\\_

Well...I'm again started right?...leave it...read my new update...

 **Duo's Conversation-**

Daya- **"Iska matlab Saransh sachmein...vo aab aur humure bich...Nehi yea nehi ho sakta...yea sab sach nehi hai..."**

Abhijeet- **"Daya sambhal aapne aap ko...tujhe aab khudko sambhalna hoga..."**

Daya- **"Nehi Abhi...yeh nehi hai...vo yehi humure bich hi hai...hai na Abhi?"** ( _He broke down_ )

Abhijeet hugged Daya and he burst out...Abhijeet moved his hand on Daya's back to console him...

Daya looked up at Abhijeet and spoke- **"Aisa kiu hua Abhi...kiuu?"** ( _He fainted_ )

Abhijeet screamed- **"Dayaaaa..."**

 **After sometime-**

Daya was sitting at the edge of the bed starring at the ceiling...he was looking too depressed...Abhirika entered in his room and passed each other a worried look...Abhijeet went near him and pressed his shoulder softly...but Daya neither spoken nor looked up...

Abhijeet sighed and looked at Tarika who nodded her sadly...

Abhijeet again turned to Daya and spoke again softly, **"Daya dekh mai teri halat samajh sakta hun par aab tujhe strong hona hga na?"**

Again no response from Daya's side...

Abhijeet disappointedly shook his head and looked at Tarika then both moved out of the room silently...

 **After Sometime, at Shreya's Room-**

Shreya was feeling guilty for her behaviour with Daya...Tarika came to her room and saw Shreya engrossed in deep thought...She came near Shreya and placed a hand on her shoulder...

Shreya came out of her trance and looked up- **"Arey Tarika tum? Kya baat hai"**

Tarika sat beside her and asked- **"Kya soch rahe?"**

Shreya- **"Arey kuchh khas nehi...tum batao na, kya baat hai?"**

Tarika( _Directly_ )- **"Daya ke bereme soch rahe the?"**

Shreya stammered- **"M..ma..mai Tarika matlab mai..."**

Tarika placed her hand on Shreya's hand and spoke softly- **"Tumhe Daya se baat karni chhiye..."**

Shreya suddenly looked up- **"Nehi Tarika.."**

Tarika- **"Kiu nehi?"**

Shreya- **"Kiunki I don't care"** ( _Turning face_ )

Tarika( _Angrily_ )- **"Firse? Kiu Shreya? Why you don't care about him? You love him na?"**

Shreya( _Almost crying_ )- **"Tarika tumhe pata hai na unhi ke laparwai ke wajase Saransh..."** ( _She broke down_ )

Tarika- **"Tum ussi wajase abhi bhi Daya se aise bartav kar rahe ho? Aaj agar tumhari iss wajase agar Daya ko kuchh ho gaya kya tum tab bhi bass yuhi** _ **I don't care**_ **bolti rahogi? Kar bhi payogi tum aisa?"**

Shreya look at her with so guilt and started to sob...

Shreya- **"Mai bohot buri hun na Tarika?**

Tarika- **"Nehi Shreya tum nehi...halath bohot bura hai...isiliye toh yea sab ho raha hai...** ( _Tarika too cried and they both shared a cute hug for sometime_ )

Tarika- **"Lo aab jao Daya ke paas...use aab jarurat hai tumhari Shreya...jakar usko samjho...jab Abhijeet ne usse baat kiya tab usko sab sachhai yaad aa gaya...aab vo bohot depressed ho gaya hai...use aabtumhari bohot jarurat hai...tumhe bhi uska fikar ho rahi hai na? Mujhe pata hai...jao uske paas..."**

Shreya- **"Tarika maine bohot bura kiya unke sath.."**

Tarika- **"Yea sab baate badme hoga Shreya...phle tum Daya ko sambhalo..."**

Shreya- **"Thik hai mai abhi jakar unse baat karungi Tarika** ( _Determind tone_ )

Tarika smiled and told- **"Thik hai mai aab aati hun.."**

After Tarika went, Shreya started to think- **"Maine sachmein bohot bura kiya unke sath...mai bohot buri hun...mai kabhi ek achhi wife nehi baan payi...na hi ek achhi saathi...Saransh toh hum dono ka beta tha...par maine sirf aapne dukh ke baremei sochti rahi...unke bareme soch hi nehi...par aab aur nehi...mai aab unke paas jaungi and unhe samjhaungi...maine pehele hi Saransh ko kho diya hai...aab aur kuchh bura nehi hone de sakti..."** ( _She moved out of her room_ )

Tarika saw her going out of room from the drawing room and smilingly went to her room...

 **At Daya's Room-**

Shreya stopped in front of Daya's room and looked inside to find Daya there...she felt a pinch in her heart to see Daya's condition...he resting his back at the bed starring silently at forward with blank expression...

Shreya slowly came near him and after some hesitation she called him slowly...

Shreya( _Almost whisper_ )- **"Daya.."** ( _Getting no responce_ ) **"DAYA!"** ( _This time a bit louder and shaking him a little_ )

Daya( _Coming out of trance_ )- **"Shreya...tum?"** ( _In a slow and weak tone_ )

Shreya( _Sitting beside him & in a concered tone_)- **"Kya soch rahe hai"** ( _With a little smile_ )

Daya- **"Tum iss room mein...kiu...kiu aaye ho?"**

Shreya- **"Vo mujhe aapse kuchh baat karni thi...I mean maine itne din aapse jo behave kiya..."**

Daya( _Cutting her_ )- **"Shreya I'm so sorry...maine aapni laparwai ke wajase humure bete ko kho diya...mai...mujhe abhi bhi yaakin nhi ho raha hai ki Saransh** ( _His voice chocked_ ) **.."Meri wajase hi yea sab hua Shreya...Please mujhe maaf kar doh.."** ( _Folding palms_ )

Shreya- **"Nehi Daya aap.."**

Daya- **"Please Shreya...mai bohot guilty feel kar rahi hoon...tum aab aur kuchh maat bolo...baas ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena...I know maine jo bhi kiya vo maafi ke layak nehi hai...phir bhi..."**

Shreya shook her head a little in disappointment...

 **Abhirika's Room-**

Tarika left Shreya's room and went to her room...she came inside and saw Abhijeet reading a file...he sense her presence and looked at her...she smiled...

Abhijeet- **"Baat hui Shreya se?"**

Tarika- **"Haan huya...maine mana liya use..."**

Abhijeet- **"Hmm?"**

Tarika- **"Haan vo gaya hai Daya ke paas...usse baat karne.."**

Abhijeet smiled brodly- **"Yea toh bohot achha huya."**

Tarika- **"Haan"** ( _She too smiled_ )

Abhijeet- **"Par aab hume kya karna chahiye...Daya ke liye?"**

Tarika- **"Mai bhi wahi soich rahi hun...vo toh aab bohot jayada depressed ho gaya hai..."**

Abhijeet- **"Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai Daya ke liye.."**

Tarika- **"Don't worry...use kuchh nehi hoga.."**

Abhijeet- **"Vo jaldi thik toh ho jayega na?...pehele ki tarha?...use kuchh hoga toh nehi?"** ( _He was tensed_ )

Tarika- **"Kuchh nehi hoga...hum sab haina uske sath!"** ( _She assured him with a smile_ )

Abhijeet- **"Haan tumne sahi kaha Tarika...use thik hona hi hoga...hum sabke liye..."**

Tarika- **"Jarur...vo jaldi hi thik ho jayega...tum dekhna"** ( _She smiled_ )

Abhijeet looked at her & asked, **"Toh aab hume kya karna hoga...Tarika?"**

Tarika- **"I think humein koi Psychiatrist se Daya ke bareme baat karna chahiye...yehi thik rahega"...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~O~**

 **Done...short one na?...but U knw Result ka tension and uparse yea ekbar delete bhi ho gaya tha...mujhe firse likhna pada... :(**

 **Thi story has only 2/3 chapters left...bear with me till thn...**

 **Thnx to those who reviewed-**

 **, salmazhv, arooj, Aftab651, DAREya fans, Haya, karan, km-fan, Shreyadaya, Reha, luv u shreya, sani, aash vin** -Thnx fr ur rvws :)

 **Ravu161-** Hw s ur exam? Lemme knw ok?...thnx fr rvw :)

 **Angel7811-** Thnx Pari :)

 **Ashi-** Thnk U miss :)

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika** -Nice to meet U...and thnx fr d rvw :D

 **Dayu Singh-** Ok ok...I understand...bt sry...my study started na...so no much time :(...thnx fr rvw :)

 **Ashwini-** Hey dnt wry...I was also same as U...bt now mko laga main hi rvw karu toh log Q rvw karenge meri story mein :P...so now I bcm gud girl ;)...thnx fr d rvw :)

 **Priyaa.s-** Hey sure frndz :D...and U surly get so many frndz here U knw...U r really genious...thnx fr making me hardworking :P...and xm over? Or not? Nhi hua toh best of luck...and hua toh kaisa raha batana ok?...and dnt call me "AAP" ok?...dnt wry I'll make my Dareya together happily soon...thnx fr ur swt rvw :D

 **All the Guests-** Thnx dear :)

 **Thnx to my silent readers too :D**

 **Will come back ASAP ok?**

 **Till then, miss me...**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_ **-** Hello all!

Remember me?

Hehe... & yeah, **Belated MERRY CHIRSTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR... **Love you all :D

I hope you people ain't forget the story? & Agar bhul bhi gye toh firse padh lena! :P

Let's read it...

 **After A Few Days-**

Abhirika along with Shreya came to hospital to consult with a psychiatrist about Daya...Abhijeet talk to the receptionist and came back to Tarika and Shreya to inform them that their number is next...

Shreya-"Tarika mujhe bohot ghabrahat ho rahi hai( _In a worried tone_ )

Tarika( _Assuring her_ )-"Chinta maat karo Shreya kuchh nehi hoga..."

Shreya nodded her head...

Abhijeet came near them and told-"Chalo aab hume jana hoga..."

They all entered inside the chamber...

 **Inside The Chamber-**

Abhijeet and Shreya told Doctor all the reasons behind Daya's behaviour to the Doctor...

Doctor-"Hmm...toh yea baat baat hai..."

Shreya-"Doctor please kuchh kijiye...kuchh bhi karke unhe thik kar dijiye..." ( _Worried tone_ )

Doctor-"Unhe aap log hi thik kar sakte hai...mai nahi!"

Abhijeet-"Vo kaise?" ( _Confused_ )

Doctor-"Mai batata hun...but pehele aap log yea bataiye ki unke life mein past mein aise koi incident hai? Koi pain ya phir fear ka?

Abhijeet, Tarika and Shreya looked at each-other and paused for a moment...

Doctor keenly observed their facial expression and said softly-"Dekhiye job hi hai please mujhe bataiye...nhi th mai ijaaz kaise karu? I hope aap log samajh rahe hai!"

Abhijeet slowly told doctor abt Daya's past( _As per the showed in CID, I dnt remember fully_ -.-)

Doctor-"Hmm...aap log unke room se bachhe k saab saman hata dijiye kaise bhi karke and unke saath normal behave kijiye aur...aap unke saath firse...marital relationship...suru kar dijiye...( _Looking at Shreya_ )

Shreya-Kyaa?( _Shocked_ + _embarrassed_ )

Doctor-"Dekhiye mai samajh sakta hun but...yea jaruri hai...I hope aap samajh rahe hai..."

Tarika softly press Shreya's hand...

Doctor-"Abhi aap log jaiye...patient ke haalat ke bareme inform kijiyega.."

They all proceeded to leave when doctor called Abhijeet from behind...

Abhijeet-"Bataiye..."

Doctor-"Mujhe actually aapse akele baat karna tha toh maine..."

Abhijeet-"Haan haan koi baat nehi...aap bataiye na"

Doctor-"Patient ke bareme kuchh puchhna tha, kya unke iss behaviour ke wajase unke daily work ya aapni workplace mein koi problem ho raha hai?"

Abhijeet-"Pehele toh aisa nehi tha...par jabse usne Saransh ke death ko accept kar liya hai tabse vo badal gaya hai...Bureau thik se jata nehi hai, kaam pe bhi uska dhyaan lagta nehi hai...harwakt baas chupchap kuchh sochta rehta hai...( _Sighed_ )..Yea saab shayad humure wajase hi hua hai, agar hum uske saath aisa nehi karte tab shayad...

Doctor-"Dekhiye, sab se pehele toh aap yea guilty feel maat kijiye, isse patient ke upar bhi asar padega...aaplogo ko hi toh unhe thik karna padega na?"

Abhijeet nodded his head with a lil' smile...

Doctor-"Toh Mr. Abhijeet, Kya kabhi aisa time aaya hai k unhone professional life mein interest kho baithe? Ya iss profession ke wajase unhe bohot kimat chukane pade?"

Abhijeet-"Interest toh kabhi nehi gaya but duty ke wajase use bohot kimat chukana pada..."

Doctor-"Kya matlab?"

Abhijeet-"Actually uske sage bhai aur bhabi ko usse badla lene ke liye kidnap kiya tha ...tabse unlogo ke sath uska koi relation nehi hai...and ksisine uske bhn ke bete b'day party mein bhi ekbaar hamla kiya tha badla lene ke liye...tabse unse bhi uska rista khatam ho gaya hai..."

Doctor( _Thoughtfully_ )-" Hmm...thik hai...aab aap ja sakte hai..."

Abhijeet-"Thank you doctor" ( _They shook hands and Abhijeet left the cabin_ )

 **At Night, In Daya's Room-**

Shreya went inside Daya's room and found him nowhere, she heaved a sigh of relief and started to decorate the whole room with scented candles, flowers, etc. & waited for Daya to come...

After some minutes, she got alerted hearing the sound of a familiar footstep near the door...

Daya opened the door and came inside...he was surprised to see the whole decoration of the room...suddenly he found two hands griped him from the back...and a voice came, "Kaisi lagi yea saab?"

Daya turned around to find Shreya...he looked at her for a moment and then jerked her away...

Shreya was so shocked by his act that she couldn't able to react...

Daya turned his head and replied coldly-"Tumhe yea saab karne ki koi jarurat nehi hai Shreya...mai ek khooni hun...mere waja se hi mera beta marr gaya...aab tum bhi mujhse dur hi raho yehi tumhare liye behtar hai..."( _He stormed out of the room and went to terrace_ )

Shreya watched him going and broke down in tears...

Tarika saw this from a distance and went inside the room...she patted Shreya's shoulder...Shreya turned around to find her and broked down while hugging her-"Kyu Tarika kyu?"

Tarika hugged her back and caressed her hair to console her...

 **Next Day, In Bureau-**

Abhijeet along with Pankaj came out from ACP sir's cabin and found Daya sitting at his place silently starring at the blank computer screen...Abhijeet picked up a file from his desk and came towards Daya...he forwarded the file to him saying,"ACP sir ne yeda file diya hai tumhe, unhone bola ki bohot important file hai, sham tak isse khatam kar dena."

Daya nodded and took the file from his hand...

Abhijeet proceeded towards exit when Pankaj came and asked him,"Sir, ACP sir ne toh koi file nehi diya Daya sir ko complete karne ke liye, toh phir aapne jhut bolkar unhe yea file diya kyu?"( _Surprized tone_ )

Abhijeet smiled at him-"Mujhe pata hai Pankaj ki vo file ACP sir ne nehi diya, na toh vo file important hai..."

Pankaj-"Toh phir sir aapne vo file Daya sir ko..."

Abhijeet-"Maine vo file Daya ko diya kyuki...khair chhodo, tumhe mai badmein samjha dunga, abhi mujhe HQ jana hai...so bye..."

Abhijeet left the bureau living a perplexed Pankaj behind...

 **At Afternoon-**

Abhijeet came back from HQ & found Daya sitting at his place...He went towards him with a serious face and said-"Daya file complete ho gaya?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet and forwarded the file...

Abhijeet looked at face and asked-"Kya hua?"

Daya looked down and said-"Actually Abhi mai yea file lekar cafeteria gaya tha...udhar hi shayad...maine file ke kuch papers kho diye...mai wapas gaya tha dhundne, par...mila nehi..."

Abhijeet-"Kyaa? Kho diya matlab? Aise kaise kho diya tumne Daya? Tumhe maine bola tha na ki vo file kitna important hai? Itna careless kaise ho sakte ho tum? Aab mai ACP sir ko kya jawab dunga? Tum bhi kya bologe unhe?( _He blurt out_ )

Daya( _Coldly_ )-"Mujhe pata hai Abhi ki abhi mai inn saab kaam ke liye bekar hun...I don't deserve this job anymore...Mai nehi chahta mere liye aur koi problem ho...( _Showing him a letter_ ) Maine resignation ke letter bhi likh liya hai...aaj DCP sir ko yea de dunga...

Daya went out leaving a stunned Abhijeet behind...

 **~O~**

 **Now it's all for today...and writing romantic scene is boring and akward :(...Hn IK itna bhi romantic kuchh likha nhi...but fir bhi...U knw! :')**

 **Hope you people like this chapter as well...I thought to post it sooner ...but I mean pichhle saal hi:P...lappy thik hone ke baad...but kya kare...bachhi phle busy thi aur aab bimar hai :( *Sneeze*...**

 **Thank you all for your reviews-**

 **Ashwini-** Ash! How sweet of you...and result ke bareme kya batau...tko toh pta hi hai na! Love you inna sara behna! :*

 **Priya-** Heyyyy! Remember me? Missed you a lot...& of course wh friend like you toh koi bhi mera kuchhhh nhi bigad skta...thnx for your rvw...and I saw mere dusre OS mein...kitni achhi achhi baat bole mere bareme...aab mai itna bhi Praiseworthy nhi hun :P...Lv U!

 **Daya's Tina-** Yaar Bhalu...jst dnt asked abt smthng vch I cnt gv(I mean long update)...plz bear with this chhotu sa ya middle update :D...aar tor REAL DAREYA ke taratari e peye jabi dnt worry :P...Lv ya!

 **Salmazhv-** Ahem...letz nt talk abt d length of my update :/...Thnx fr Ur rvw! :)

 **Abhirika and duo's princess-** Hey Nabila...wht abt Ur result? Missing your stories! And I heard tomar ekhon exam cholchhe? Dnt ask ki ami kikore janlam! I hv informers :P...Sry...and all the best! :D

 **DaREYA Fans-** Hi...M fine...wbu?Thnx fr Ur rvw! :)

 **Ashi-** Hey Sweetie, How are you? And Happy New Year to you too...U r d swtest reviewer and friend I hv evr met...Love you so much...and thnx fr Ur cute rvw! :*

 **arooj, , karan, luv u shreya, Haya, Dayu Singh, kingaftab71, sani-** Thanks a lot for your reviews! :D

 **Thanks to all the silent readers too!** **:)**

 **Maybe one more chapter left...bear with me till then...**

 **Will come back ASAP ok?**

 **Till then, miss me...**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


End file.
